His Singing Angel
by RavenclawIrene
Summary: Draco thinks he is alone to face his pain,but when he hears someone singing in an abandoned classroom he knows he s not. But what happens when his saving angel has to face her own demons? Song mentioned: Monsters - Katie Sky 1st fanfic!
1. Meeting You

**His Singing Angel**

 **I own nothing! just the storyline:)**

 **Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you will like it! Thanks for giving this fanfic a chance!**

 **It means a lot to me! Bye! ~Irene**

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked down the lonely corridors by himself as usual lately.

He just got out of Quidditch practice, they wanted to party (' Cause why not?' Blaise said) but Draco didn't want to celebrate. Everyone without a prejudiced mind could see his sad features roaming the grounds of Hogwarts, but everyone who he met till now knew who he was..

That was why no one saw he desperately wanted help, that he NEEDED help.. His saving Angel still had yet to make her appearance.

That moment he heard a beautiful soft voice singing a song that he oh so hoped would be for him.

"I see your Monsters,

I see your pain.

Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away."

Then it stopped. He wanted to hear this voice again so he decided to walk in the direction of the voice. He nearly walked into a wall when he heard it again.

"I'll be your lighthouse,

I'll make it okay.

When I see your monsters,

I'll stand there so brave."

He walked faster this time and started to wonder if maybe his saving angel was a Gryffindor. He hoped a certain bookworm –Not that he wanted HER help. He thought to himself. But if he was being honest with himself, he thought she wouldn't want help him.

He stood before a deserted classroom. Unfortunately the door was closed so he couldn't see her. He moved so he was standing against the door and pushed it open just enough to look inside and see who was singing. When he saw her his mouth fell open in shock. There singing like the angel he needed so badly was Hermione Bloody Granger. She was sitting at a desk and singing.

"In the dark we, we

We stand apart we, we

Never see the things

We need are staring right at us"

He questioned if she was referring that she wanted to help him, but how could she know his pain? How could she possibly understand him? And why would she want to help him? He had been cruel to her ever since they met. He had called her terrible things, and she now wanted to help him? No that just couldn't be it. She was singing about someone else.

"You just want to hide, hide, hide

Never show your smile, smile

Stand alone when you need someone

Is the hardest thing of all"

He got tears in his eyes from that part, how she was right about it all was unnerving but also so composing. he wanted to hold her, tell her how sorry he was for everything he did to her, he wanted to know what it was like to feel her lips on his.

When he was daydreaming about her he hadn't noticed that the door fell open. When the sound of the door making contact with the wall rang through the classroom Hermione looked up, Startled.

She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing by the door. When she met his eyes she blushed bright red and looked down at her shoes.

Draco coughed.

Nothing

He coughed again.

She looked up to meet his eyes yet again, yet this time his eyes weren't so cold and malicious as she remembered. His eyes were red as if he had been crying and his features were relaxed. He looked almost kind and loving. ' _Hermione, pull yourself together! If he knew what you think he would hex you into oblivion!'_ Hermione looked for something in her mind to say when something popped up.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked.

"Draco."

"what?" She asked, not fully knowing where he wanted to go.

"My name is Draco, Please use it. I'll call you Hermione if you do." He said

"oh, okay.. Well then: Draco, what do you want?"

Draco didn't know what to say.. he began to stutter excuses as to why he was there. An idea popped into his head and he went straight ahead with it.

He closed the gap between them and gently kissed her.

Hermione stiffened, Draco Bloody Malfoy was kissing her! She could melt away in his kiss if it hadn't been him. Hermione put her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"WHAT THE HELL MALFOY?!" She shrieked, startled by the kiss.

"I thought we were on first name base?" He asked sincerely.

Hermione couldn't miss the flicker of hurt that crossed his features. When she calmed down she said

"We were, but that was before you pushed yourself onto me." And as soon as the words left her mouth she felt the guilt eating her from the inside. The now clear look of hurt on Draco's face didn't help either.

"I'm Sorry if I made you feel that way about it." He said before turning around and walking out of the classroom.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and ran after him. _'Merlin, he walks fast'_ she thought to herself during her running. When she finally catched up with him she was panting.

His eyes were still full of hurt when he heard her ran towards him. He turned to meet her eyes. He was surprised to find them full of guilt. She felt guilty? Draco just couldn't get it..

There was an awkward silence as they stood there. Then finally she spoke.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just a little overwhelmed. That's all" she said as truthfully as she could manage. She saw some hesitation in his eyes. She sighed.. she messed this up..

"Draco I mean it! I'm sorry for what I said to you, I really am!" She saw him lighten up a bit but not fully normal again so she did the only thing she figured would help: She kissed him.

She stepped on her tiptoes and reached her hand around his neck and pulled him closer. When they kissed Hermione could feel a spark between them. She felt like they stood there for ages and when Draco finally pulled back she felt the cold against her clothes immediately and missed his warmth against her.

Draco leaned in and his lips almost touching her ear, he whispered "Thank you." And walked away down the lonely corridors where he started his walk. He turned around one last time and winked at her. He turned again and walked off, without looking back once more. Hermione walked off to the dorms she shared.

They walked away, only to meet again the next day..

* * *

 **And? What do you think? Good? Mwah? Terrible?**

 **Let me Know! Please Review!**

 **Maye.. Just maybe I will write another chapter.. if you want that is!**

 **Bye! ~Irene**


	2. Her Savior

**HI!**

 **Here is ch2! And as you will read at the end, there is going to be a ch3!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **~Irene**

*Next Day*

Hermione walked through the corridors back to the Gryffindor common room, She couldn't help but continuously lick her tongue against her lips. She didn't know what would happen now with Malf- Draco. ' _Had the kiss even meant something for him?' 'surely it meant something, otherwise he wouldn't have looked so hurt when I pushed him away..'_ she thought to herself _._

When she walked into a deserted corridor she was roughly pulled into a classroom. She was pushed against a wall and her capturer pushed his lips against Hermione's forcefully. Hermione panicked, how could get out of this? Her capturer had her hands above her head and stood right in front of her.

Hermione tried to scream "AA-" The sound of a hand against her cheek soared through the ,then silent room. There slid a lonely tear over her red cheek.

"W-who are you?" she asked uncertain. There was a hollow chuckle. "Don't you remember?" SLAP "Don't you remember me, you bitch!" Hermione felt his dry mouth again against her bruising lips. This time however he felt his tongue pushing into her mouth. Silent tears were running down Hermione's face.

She heard a zipper of a pair of trousers. "Please, No, Please" Hermione began to openly sob now….

Hermione sat bleeding and sobbing heavily in the classroom. She felt disgusting. She wasn't thinking clearly anymore and went to scratching herself in an attempt to clean herself. Her arms and legs started to bleed from her sharp nails digging in her own skin.

(Draco's PoV)

Draco was on his way back to the dungeons when he heard loud sobbing coming from a classroom. ' _probably just a girl with her heart broken'_ he walked past the classroom but when he caught a glimpse of bushy auburn hair out of the corner of his eye, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He walked back to the classroom and found Hermione sitting against a wall scratching herself violently, she was bleeding almost everywhere and couldn't help but notice a little pool of blood where she sat.

Draco rushed over to her, after he had stopped her from getting herself to bleed to death he asked. "Hermione, what happened?" Hermione only started crying louder by this. He put an arm behind her back and one under her knees. He carried her to the hospital wing, and under different circumstances h wound have smiled when she leaned against his chest.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Draco gently put her on a bed and called for Madam Pomfrey. As Madam Pomfrey was examining Hermione, Draco let his thoughts drift away to who the hell had done this to her!

(Hermione's PoV)

As Draco was carrying her to the hospital wing she was feeling better already, even though she was bleeding on Draco's shirt he still insisted (Not that Hermione could say no, even if she wanted) on carrying her to the Hospital Wing. She felt immediately safe when she was in his arms, if it had been Harry or Ron she would be terrified that they may let her drop (Not on purpose of course.

When they reached the wing for wounded students she felt her head pounding, and was greatly relieved when Draco put her in a bed. She almost fell into a dreamless sleep when Harry and a fuming Ron came bursting through the door. She decided to just pretend that she was sleeping.

"MALFOY! What the bloody hell have you done to Herms?!" Came the harsh voice of Ron. "First of all, how **dare** you yell at me when Hermione clearly needs her rest, second **I** have done nothing to her except bringing her here." Followed the calm but deadly voice of (obviously) Draco. "Are you suggesting that Ron did this?!" Spoke Harry for the first time. " Potter, I know it's hard for you but try to be a bit more perspective" Said Draco wearing a typical Malfoy smirk. "I didn't say that, I just said that **I** didn't do this to her." He explained.

(Draco's PoV)

"Why did you bring her here anyway? You hate her." Harry spoke again. "For one reason: I don't" Draco followed. "Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend." Draco said as he turned to leave. "Death eater business, I swear" Ron muttered under his breath. Draco chose to ignore him, as he had bigger issues now:

He had to undergo the wrath of his father for saving her, one of those slimy Death Eater sons had to owl his Father..

He went to the fireplace, stepped in and called "MALFOY MANOR" before he got 'wooshed' away he vowed to himself that he would find out who had done this to Hermione.

(Hermione's PoV)

Harry and Ron left shortly after Draco and now it was quiet… Madam Pomfrey had quickly gone to get some supplies and the thought that she was all alone terrified her.

As on call, out of the shadows took a figure Hermione knew all too well and she started tearing up at the prospect of what she knew would come next.. Only it didn't, it took a way other twist.

"Hello Bitch, I'm sorry but I can't let it happen that you will go tell your precious Drakie who did this to you.." slowly he closed in on her and got a pillow from the bed beside her. Hermione's mind was going crazy as to way he would need a pillow. "Quite handy those muggles, have all thought of different ways to.. Kill." He quickly put the pillow on Hermione's face and pushed. Hermione began to scream but it was just a muffled sound because it was silenced by the pillow. After a while she began to become slightly dizzy and she knew now what was happening: He wanted to suffocate her! Hermione began to push her legs up and kick everything she could feel. But after a minute or so the dizziness began to come back, but only this time it took a real toll on her. She passed out.

Once the killer thought she would be dead he left the Hospital Wing, not noticing slight rise and fall on Hermione's chest.

 **And? What do yah think? Review Please!**

 **~Irene**


	3. Punishment and Dreams

**Hi! Okay it's been waayy to long, I know.. But as promised! Ch3!**

 **Enjoy! ~Irene**

 **Chapter 3: Punishment and Dreams**

*later that evening*

Draco walked.. or more precisely: stumbled own the corridors of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. After he'd flooed to his "Home" , his beloved father gave him a punishment Lucius saw fitted for the despicable act he'd done.

 _-Flash back-_

 _Draco got out of the fire place and was not so friendly greeted by his father's personal house elf. On the way to his father's study the house elf muttered death wishes to Draco because he dared to do anything willingly for a mudblood. When they reached Lucius' study the elf was dismissed and the punishment began. Lucius stood with his back to Draco as he spoke "So Draco.. What did I hear now? How did you become so STUPID? What did you think when you disgraced the Malfoy name by dismissing everything I've learned you?" His father didn't wait for an answer as he turned around and drew his wand "CRUCIO!". Draco collapsed in pain as he felt the cruciatus curse running through his veins. He tried to think about Hermione and what she meant for him. In a short period of time he became Very attracted to the muggleborn witch._

 _When his father finally raised the curse after a couple of minutes Draco was shaking on the ground, silent tears streaming over his face. "Lucius have you seen my-" Narcissa Malfoy turned ghostly white when she came into her husband's study only to find her son writhing in pain on the ground. Narcissa rushed over to her only son and began to sob quietly. Draco hated to see his mother in pain and hoped his father didn't hear or see his mother this way, but he was unfortunate. "Narcissa what are YOU doing here?!" spoke the elder Malfoy man. He stalked over to her and yanked her up on her arm, Narcissa cried out in pain; only to be slapped across the face by her husband. He dragged her out of the room with more force than necessarily._

 _When he came back Draco was lying in a little pool of blood, he flicked his wand and the blood disappeared. He then pulled Draco painfully up and pushed him into the fire place while he said "Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry" Draco felt his stomach turn and hoped he didn't throw up on himself while he flooed._

 _-End flash back-_

When he finally reached the Slytherin common room he felt as he could collapse every second. He called for the only person beside him, Lucius and now his mother who knew about his beatings. "BLAISE ZABINI, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Draco called with his final strength he saw Blaise rushing over to him as he fell to the ground.

..ooOOoo..

When Draco opened his eyes he noticed he was moved to the hospital wing, at first he was grateful to be in there but then he felt the rage towards Blaise rise up. "Blaise, why the fuck have you moved me here?!" he asked with a cool rage tone. "Ey, I tried to move you but then Pansy and Theo came up and insisted you were moved here.." he groaned as he realised he had to explain it to them now too.. "What did you tell Pomfrey?" He asked. "Told her you fell down the stairs, no worries." Blaise said.

"So, are you gonna tell what the hell you did this time or not?" Blaise asked after a short silence. Draco looked around him and saw Hermione lying in a hospital bed with her eyes closed. "Granger happened.." he said. "She was crying and scratching herself, she sat in a pool of her own blood. I decided to take her here." Blaise's mouth fell open in shock "Never thought I'd live to see Draco Malfoy help a muggleborn." He Grinned. Draco smiled weakly as he began to tell the whole story.

..ooOOoo..

"Wow…. No wonder you got tortured.. If Lucius knew all of it, he would have turned you over to Voldy in a nutshell" Blaise said. "Yeah.. so that's why you won't tell him" Draco said. "Of course not! I would never tell old Lucy-poo" He said in a fake mock voice. "Well, get out so I can talk to 'Mione." Draco said while he smiled lightly.

As Blaise got out of the hospital wing, Draco made his way to Hermione's bed. When he reached her bed he noticed she was not breathing regularly. He sprinted to Madame Pomfrey's study. "Ma'am Hermione is not breathing, but then she is, and then she isn't" Draco tried to make it sound like it made some sense but failed. Madame Pomfrey got out of the room and walked to Hermione's bed. She saw immediately that something was wrong and called for healers to get her to St. Mungo's. she then walked over to Draco, "You were right, this isn't normal. It's clear you care about her Mr. Malfoy, she will be thankful." She said. "What? I don't care about that mudblood." He tried but again failed. She replied with a knowing smile and greeted the Healers that had arrived moments earlier.

Draco got his stuff and went to the door, he looked around one more time to see Hermione being levitated into the air and then apparating _(A/N: I think medical helpers could apparate from the Hogwarts grounds.)_ He then made his way to the dungeons and was greeted again be Blaise, but this time not only him. Pansy Parkinson rushed over to him and kissed him, only to be shoved away. She pouted when he spoke "What the hell Pans?!" He said. "Give the bloke some air" Blaise said grinning.

He walked to his dorm and made his way to his bed. He fell onto it and rifted of to sleep.

 _*Dream*_

 _He walked in a field of tulips and heard a soft humming of the person that captured his heart in just a few days. She sat by a great old oak tree with her guitar singing the song she sang before;_

" _You just want to hide, hide, hide_

 _Never show your smile, smile_

 _Stand alone when you need someone,_

 _Is the hardest thing of all."_

 _He sat by her and they sang for a while together, but then the sky became dark and a guy in a long cloak stood before him. First he thought it was his father but then he spotted a glimpse of his hair and he knew it wasn't his father. The man came closer and grabbed Hermione._

 _He tried to save her but he couldn't move. He saw them apparate away and he felt his heart break in two. He fell to the ground and opened his eyes._

 _(End of Dream)_

He opened his eyes and saw he was lying on the floor. When he looked up he saw a smirking Blaise standing above him. "Awhh.. Drakie had a nightmare.. can't have that now can we?" he said in a fake mock voice. He walked towards him and helped him up "Come on, get some sleep. You'll need It, Quidditch match in 2 days. You're not getting away with it " He said smiling/smirking. Draco smirked back and got into bed. He closed his eyes and fell to a dreamless sleep immediately, all the while thinking about the man under the hood.

 **So.. that was chapter 3** **, As you probably have guessed, there is gonna be a chapter 4. Probably five too!**

 **Bye! ~Irene**


	4. Always a Sinner

**Hi! Thnx for all the reviews! Here is chapter four! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **~Irene**

….

Chapter 4: Always a Sinner

As Draco woke up, he climbed out of bed, only to fall to the floor. As he momentarily forgot that his body wasn't fully fixed yet from the curse. He tried to change his clothes but as he was trying to pull his shirt over his head he found he couldn't lift his arms above his head. He hated to be dependent of someone, but as he saw no other option; he called his friend.

"Blaise!" Blaise came rushing into the room, worried something was wrong with Draco.. Again. "WTF! You're not even dying and you're calling me? I was worried sick! You evil bastard!" Blaise called trying to sound as hurt as possible; while failing miserably because he was grinning. "I'm so terribly sorry.. Mother." Draco said irritated. "Now. Come over here. I can't get my shirt over my head.." He said while getting blush on his cheeks, as far that that was possible for a Malfoy. "Sure, my dear Drakie-Poo, the son I love" Blaise said in a Mothers mock tone. He made his way over too Draco and helped him with the shirt.

once he was fully dressed he made his way to the Great Hall, hoping to see Hermione well again. When he reached the Hall he was happy at first but then he noticed how terrible she looked and, despite the glares thrown his way, made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"What are YOU doing here Ferret?!" Said Ron standing up.

"Weasel, how lovely to see you here, I'm here to say talk to Hermione" He said with as much Venom in his voice as he could muster. Ron looked as if he wanted to reply but was cut short by Hermione.

"Yes, sure Draco. Follow me" She said. Once they were out of the Great Hall she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "So what is wrong?" She asked .

"With me nothing , but Hermione. What is wrong with you?" He asked hoping he didn't upset her further. "What do you mean?" she asked. She knew what he was meaning but she couldn't get herself to say it out loud.

"You know what I mean Hermione.." Draco became more irritated by the minute, why did she want to ignore all that happened?

"I-I- don't know.." Hermione said looking down, ashamed that she didn't dare to look back into the events of the last days.

"You know what Granger?!" Hermione cringed at hearing her surname roll of his tongue "I'm done with this! If you want to ignore everything, than fine! I have more important things to worry about!" Draco roared through the hallway, no one was walking through the halls at this time anyways (A/N: Still dinner time, everyone is eating ) Hermione looked up to meet his eyes and see that there were tears in it.

"Draco, I-" she tried but Draco cut her off "No! Just let me alone! I don't want your filthy mudblood presence near me anyway!" He said before storming down the halls towards the Slytherin common room. Hermione stood there with tears in her eyes, she knew he was right and that she was being stupid, 'So much for Gryffindor bravery' she thought.. But she couldn't help but think about what Draco said; What did he have to worry about? Before all the answers came flying back to her.

The slight limping, the bruises.. it became so obvious all of a sudden! She couldn't understand how she hadn't noticed this before. She had to tell him that she was sorry!

 **Draco's PoV**

Draco stalked over to the common room, pushed a way to skimpy dressed Pany out of the way and went to his room. Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones there "GET OUT!" Draco barked at the two. The two dunderheads made their way quickly out of the room , not spotting the tear stains on his face. He went over to his bed and sat on it. 'Who would miss me? Hermione clearly wouldn't.. Hell my father would even be happy!' he sat thinking.. he pulled up a silver bladed knife from under his bed. It was a gift from his father 'Clearly with a thought' he chuckled a depressed chuckle to himself.

He pushed the blade against his skin, nothing.. he pushed harder; there it was, a little stream of blood was dripping from the cut.

 **Meanwhile Hermione's PoV**

Hermione walked as fast as she possibly could to the Slytherin common room. When she reached the door she thought of all the possible passwords when she finally had the good one: "Semper Peccator" She said. She burst through the door and found an angry Blaise Zabini standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

"Get out." He said with a cold malicious voice. "No, you don't understand. I have to talk to Draco." Hermione replied. "For what? So that you CRUSH his heart some more?!" He Barked while he moved forward and pulled out his wand. Hermione stepped back sheepishly, she knew he was right and the tears sprung into her eyes. "No.. I-I need to say sorry!" She tried while the tears were now rolling silently over her cheeks. "Listen up Granger, Draco is a real good friend. So IF you hurt him even MORE, I'll personally see to it that your live is RUINED! Do you understand?" He said with a cold fury that could freeze a whole city. Hermione stepped back once more before muttering "yes.. Yes of course"

She ran up the stairs and to the last door on the hallway, Draco once said that his room was the last one. She tried to open the door but found that she couldn't. "Alohamora" muttered but the door wouldn't budge. "Damnit" she said. "Draco?" She asked. There was no reply. "Draco, please, let me in" She tried again. Still no reply, she sighed and went downstairs. "Zabini, can you please get Draco to open the door? He won't let me in." she looked down to the floor. "Ugh.. Sure" She saw Blaise going up the stairs.

 **Blaise's PoV**

He went upstairs. He felt for Draco, Granger really crushed him.

 _Flashback_

 _Blaise sat on the couch when the door opened, he saw Draco getting in. "Hey Fucker!" He said to Draco. He looked up to Blaise and looked up with the most saddest eyes Blaise had ever seen and.. just shook his head and went up to his room. He heard someone yelling and a few moments later he saw very sheepish looking Crabbe and Goyle descend from the stairs._

 _Blaise was worried but let it past, as he knew Draco really didn't want sympathy when he was upset. He asked Crabbe and Goyle about it but they didn't know what was going on either. Only moments later Granger entered and then he knew exactly who was to blame for it._

 _End of Flashback_

When he reached the door he knocked lightly. "Ey, Draco please open the door man, Granger really wants to talk to you" there was no reply. He grew worried because normally Draco would never ignore him. "Draco?" he asked, but got the same answer. He grew very worried now. He threw himself with all his might against the door and the door flew open.

He stumbled a bit "Draco seriously come do-" The sight he saw drained all the colour from his face. "DRACO!" He said as he rushed over to his friend.

….

Translation: Semper Peccator – Always a Sinner (Latin)

….

 **So That was chapter 4 already!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and there is going to be a chapter 5. I hope I will remember it and not have this long of a wait.. it was waayy too long!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Irene**


	5. How the mighty have fallen

_**Hi! It´s been too long.. I know, I know.. but here is a new chapter! It is very short but it´s better than nothing right? Right? I have lost my already dying muse and could not finish this chapter how I wanted. I will continue this story but it might be a bit longer in between the chapters than normal! Hope you don't mind!**_

 _ **Please Review, they keep me going! Bye!**_

 _ **oOoOoOo**_

Chapter 5:

Draco was lying unconscious on the stone floor, blood surrounded his arms and hands. As he ran over to his friend he saw a knife lying next to Draco "Draco what have you done?" Blaise muttered in himself. When he reached him he tried to shake his friend awake but whatever he tried, Draco wouldn't wake up. "HERMIONE!" Blaise yelled. Hermione rushed up the stairs and down the corridor, he saw a dishevelled Draco and a stressed out Blaise. "Go find Pomfrey and Snape!" Blaise stammered and Hermione rushed as fast as she could down the stairs again.

She rushed down the halls down to the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey!" She yelled. Poppy Pomfrey rushed out of her office, looking for a wounded person. When she found no one in a near death situation she looked at Hermione. "It's Draco, Please help him!" She stammered, as her eyes became blurry with tears. "Of course dear, where is Mr. Malfoy?" She replied calmly. "In his room in the dungeons" She said, calming herself again. With that Madam Pomfrey rushed out to the dungeons. Hermione followed soon, but her way was to professor Snape's office.

When she reached it she didn't bother with knocking, she rushed into the room. Snape sat at his desk, when he heard the door slam open he looked up from the papers he was grading. His face turned into a combination of anger and annoyance as he looked at Hermione. Before Hermione got a chance to speak Snape spoke up "What do you think you're doing? Not only are you in my classroom, you have the NERVE to invade my private quarters." He said with so much malicious that could have get Voldemort to pee his robes. "Please professor it's an emergency!" Hermione replied, feeling the tears gain finding its way to her eyes she spoke again "It's Draco.. He.. He.." She stammered. Snape looked unimpressed, thinking she was going to complain about the bully

Hermione saw this and rushed her next sentence "Draco sliced his wrists" She said, the tears now openly flowing.

When he heard this his face went paler than he already was. He couldn't believe it, his godson… attempted to end his own life.

When the shock ceased Snape jumped up from his desk and stormed down to the dungeons.

When he reached the dungeons Poppy was busy levitating Draco in the air, bandages around his wrists, it was as if in that moment the truth came slamming in his face again.

He checked that everything would be taken care of and then rushed to Dumbledore, he knocked a few first years of their feet and received glares of more than just a few Gryffindors but he couldn't care less that moment. When he reached the Gargoyle and said the password he jolted up the stairs and saw Dumbledore sitting calmly at his desk.

 _ **oOoOoOo**_

 _ **So.. That was it already! Hope you liked it and ´till next time!**_

 _ **Don't forget to review please!**_


End file.
